


【pwp】一个意外

by linqwe123



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linqwe123/pseuds/linqwe123
Summary: 沃利从未想过他会看到这一幕。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson/Hal Jordan, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	【pwp】一个意外

沃利从未想过他会看到这一幕。

他最好的朋友，将脸埋在他的叔叔的胯下，鼻尖几乎要埋进那金色的毛发中。

喉咙处能很清晰地看到突起了一块……

罗宾半闭著眼，带著难以言喻的享受的表情，色情的水声及吮吸声从嘴部与其相连的部位传来。

巴里从耳根到面颊通红一遍，脸上带著复杂的表情，一手放在罗宾头上轻抚他柔软的黑发。沃利努力不去想那只手到底是在抚摸，还是在按住罗宾。不，不不沃利韦斯特，停止，不要想了！

罗宾终于缓缓将头抬起，巴里的阴茎从他的嘴里被吐出来，沾满了唾液，头部分泌的黏液和罗宾的唇中间拉起了一条银丝。罗宾轻笑了几声，在眼前的龟头上一吮，让巴里仰起头猛地倒吸一口气。

“真可爱。”罗宾用一种梦幻般的语气说－－沃利从没听过他这样说话。原本应该这辈子都不会听到的。带著气音及挑逗。沃利突然觉得自己的心跳好大声。

接著，罗宾猛地往前晃了一下，一道沃利熟悉地不能再熟悉的声音响起，伴随清脆的巴掌声。

“别欺负你巴里叔叔了，小罗宾。”

不……天啊。

沃利屏住呼吸。

罗宾又低笑了起来，没有回应，反而说：“你手上的戒指烙疼我了，‘哈尔叔叔’。”

“小蝙蝠，你明明喜欢得很。”哈尔调笑的喘息声彷佛在沃利的耳边响起。

清脆的啪啪声不断响起，而罗宾的身躯也随之前后晃动，但罗宾却感觉豪不在意一般，又开始低下头来侍奉眼前的阴茎。

他先是吸吮了几下头部的小孔，舔弄下方的小沟，接著如吃冰淇淋一般开始上下吸舔，连下方的双球也不放过。

如同表演一般。沃利盯著罗宾，迪克格雷森，他最好的朋友，殷红的舌头服侍著成人阴茎，像是吃到什么美味一般将冒出的前液都舔进嘴里。

不，不对，有什么不对劲。

沃利看见罗宾用眼角瞟了他一眼，带著顽皮的笑意，如同恶作剧时罗宾的笑眼。

他在表演给我看。

一阵战栗爬上沃利的背脊，他猛地后退几步差点跌倒，虽说站稳了，却也因此发出了一些声响。

巴里一转头就看见站在半掩的门后呆若木鸡的红发少年，他瞪大眼睛猛地直起身来，“喔天啊沃利！等等……不是你想的那样……哈尔？？？你进来的时候怎么没关门？？？”

那让罗宾不断前后晃动的力道停下了，一阵沉默之后，憋出了一句“糟糕”。


End file.
